Frerard: You saved me
by shewritesthefics
Summary: This is a Frerard(and Frikey friendship).Frank has had a horrible life, going through awful things like abusive parents, depression & more. But one thing has kept him going. One... person? Frank met Gerard when he was eight. Gerard doesn't speak and only appears when Frank needs him.. but what is he? Quite a lot of sadness but happiness also. Category is wrong. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Frerard -

Chapter One.

Frank's POV

I had seen him quite a few times now, 19 to be exact. 19 was my lucky number as well.

I had always seen him the same way, wearing the same thing. Same short-ish black hair, same beautiful, delicate face with paper-like skin and yellowy-green eyes that shone in the light. The first time I had seen him, I had been eight years old. The day that my Mother caught my Father with a woman from work. The day that they had fought, screamed, and he had hit her. After that they weren't sure who would get me - they never really wanted me in the first place. My Father had told me on many occasions that I was an accident, a product of a very drunken night on the back seat of his first shitty car. Classy.

That day I had been sitting on the floor in my room, crying. Screaming on the inside but trying to stay silent on the outside, so that they wouldn't hear me. My whole life was falling apart, and that was especially scary at the tender age of 8.

I heard another scream sound out followed by a loud crash - he had obviously hit her again. My mother's screams were the worst thing in the world. All I wanted to do was help her. But I couldn't. I buried my head in my lap and felt the tears stream down my face, whimpering.

"Don't cry"

My head shot up. Where did that voice come from? Had I imagined it? I stood and looked around but there was no one there. Must have been my imagination. I sat down again and then looked up at the room around me - all the old toys and crayons scattered across the floor and desk. I turned and was shocked to see a face looking back at mine from across the room. I screamed a little, but then put my hand over my mouth. The shouting downstairs continued so they obviously hadn't heard me.

He was beautiful. It was hard to tell what his age was as he looked young like me, but much older at the same time. His eyes shone in the sunlight from the window next to him, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Was that you that spoke to me just now?" I asked, sniffing and rubbing my eyes.

He nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked. He shook is head, looking disappointed. "Can't you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head again.

I stood and walked slowly over to him, stopping when we were standing infront of eachother. He had a long, white gown on, much like a hospital one, but very plain. His feet were bare and very pale, rested lightly on the wooden floor of my bedroom.

He smiled and brought his hand up to my face, brushing away a tear halfway down my cheek. I couldn't feel him touch my skin... but the tear disappeared. He smiled at me and reached down to my hand, holding it. Even though I couldn't feel anything, it helped me more than anyone in my life before ever had. As he smiled at me, the shouting from downstairs stopped and I heard a car engine start up and a car drive away. My Father had left, and all the fear was leaving with him. I was going to be alright.

"Thankyou" I said to the boy, realising that he must have done this for me somehow.

The boy let go of my hand and walked over to the chalk board I had propped up against my wall that I liked to draw on. He had his back to me now and his hand was moving as if he was writing, but I didn't see him pick up any chalk, and I couldn't hear the familiar scratching noise on the board. He stopped writing and then turned to me, smiling once more before disappearing. The mist where he had been cleared, and I saw the message he had left me.

_My name is Gerard, and you are never going to be alone._

I saw Gerard over the years 18 more times, whenever something terrible happened to me. When I felt like giving up, like I wanted things to end, he was always there. He would appear and just make everything better. I hadn't heard him speak since our first encounter, but that didn't matter. He made me feel safe. He was there, and so, I was never alone.

I am now seventeen, and Gerard is still with me.

**Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter should be up soon... hopefully tomorrow. I'm going for Gerard in this story to look something like this btw. This picture seems quite pure and beautiful and that's the sort of image his character has. Just imagine him a bit more angelic (If that's even possible) and perhaps a different age. The mystery of his age is very confusing at the moment, I just believe that when Frank sees him, he sees him to look the same age as himself. **

** . /imgres?q=gerard+way+black+hair&um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=19XQNVHri9vc0M:&imgrefurl= /image/330191/&docid=PEFlkj5KpL_CJM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=678&ei=ES97UJDaIOeS0QWKqYDoDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=836&vpy=199&dur=2386&hovh=262&hovw=193&tx=186&ty=217&sig=109164997687674787210&page=2&tbnh=160&tbnw=120&start=26&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:20,i:192&biw=1361&bih=719**

**My comfort zone tends to be in Frank's POV, but in later chapters I might use Gerard's. It depends. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are like cups of coffee - you can never have too much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Frank's POV

The ninteenth time that I saw Gerard was very different from all the rest. All the times before had been when I was hurting, from being bullied, hit by my parents... even when I was going through breakdowns from exam stress and other things. This time was different though. I had been out one night with my best friends Ray and Mikey. We were at the park sitting on the swings as there was not much else to do in this town at this time of the evening. It was October, so it was already dark and it was only about 7:30pm. Mikey had been quiet all day, and hadn't really spoken at all. Only when spoken to did he reply in short, one word answers. We were starting to worry about him.

"Mikey, tell us what's up" Ray asked. "You've been upset all day again and you never tell us why".

It was true, this happened occasionally, and Mikey had never told us before why he got like this. It couldn't be problems at home could it? His Mother and Father were always so nice to him and to us. Mikey looked down at his feet as he swung a little on his seat, and shrugged. We sighed, this was what always happened.

"Mikey" I said, and he looked back up to my face. "Please"

He sighed. Mikey and I had been best friends for 5 years now and always told eachother everything. The only thing I had never told him about was Gerard, and this was the one thing he wouldn't tell me. He looked up to me and saw the pleading look on my face - I really wanted to know so that I could help him, and so did Ray. Mikey coughed a little and then mumbled something that was way too quiet for anyone to hear.

"What?" asked Ray.

"Today, October 17th" Mikey began, "Is exactly 7 years since my brother died"

Mikey had a brother?! How did I not know this? Surely they must have had pictures of him somewhere in their house or some sort of clues? I had never seen any evidence to Mikey having a brother and I practically lived at his house.

"How old was he?" Ray asked, reassuringly patting Mikey on the back.

"Ten, and I was seven" Mikey replied, biting his lip. I thought for a moment. Mikey was roughly one year younger than me which meant that when his brother died, I was eight. So it was the same year that my parents split up and I saw Gerard for the first time. I guess I wasn't the only one that had an awful year. That had happened four years before I had met Mikey, and that date, October 17th, was exactly 2 months before I saw Gerard for the first time. So if that happened 4 years before Mikey and I met and we had been best friends for 5 years, that would mean that Gerard would have been 19 now - 2 years older than me.

I was sure that Gerard had brought Mikey to me as I had been going through a terrible time when we met, and Gerard had promised me that I would never be alone. I guess this worked out for Mikey too, since he had lost a brother and we were close enough to even be considered brothers. But then again, I hadn't even known about such a significant part of Mikey's life. I felt ashamed.

We comforted Mikey for a while until it got quite late and we knew that we would need to go home. Mikey was staying over mine that night so we walked with Ray to his street and then said goodbye to him, and then carried on until we reached my house.

Once inside, we walked through my house and to the stairs. I was relieved to see that the floor had been cleared of all the old cigarette-butts and various things that were usually scattered everywhere - this meant that my Mom was sober today. I knew that she loved me and that my Father had been lying when he said that they both hated me, but she had a drug problem and could be very abusive and rude to me when she wasn't sober. I was stronger than her now anyway, but I refused to hit my own Mother, and just took her punches. Today was one of her better days though, so she would be fine. Mikey was used to seeing the state that my Mother and house were in, as over the past 5 years he had been over so many times. At first he said that it was horrible and that I should call childline or get someone to help us, but he's gotten over that now and accepted my life for what it is. My Mother was one of the last people I had in my life to stop me from being alone, and I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from me.

We walked across the hall and to my room, stepping inside. My room had changed a lot since I was eight, the old crayon drawings on the walls were now replaced with band posters, and the floor was covered with CDs, clothes, my two guitars and various other things. I still had the chalkboard that Gerard had written on that day, but the message had gone as quickly as it had appeared, and I kept the chalkboard at the back of my cupboard now.

Mikey and I decided to play on my X-Box for a while, but then it became apparent to me that he just wasn't in the mood. I switched it off and turned to him.

"Sorry for how I've been today..." Mikey sighed, linking his hands together in his lap.

"Don't be silly, you had a reason to be upset. It's not an easy subject Mikey" I reassured him.

"It's just... that day was the worst day of my life. I had been pushed over at school and hurt my leg and the other children were laughing at me. I came home after school as my Mum used to pick me up and let Gerard walk home because he liked to stop at the comic book store on the way. He normally got back not much later than I did, but that day, he didn't. I stayed by the window waiting to see him walking down the street to come home, but he never came. It got late and my parents got really worried and called the police and they went out to search for him. We found out later that some kids from the older school had been picking on him on the way home, shoving him off of the path when he was trying to just walk away. Messing about, they pushed him again into the road without realising a car was coming. He died that day and everyone there just left him there. They left him on the road to die, Frank!" Mikey burst out in tears, head in hands.

I shuffled over and hugged him, holding him close to me. That was awful, I couldn't believe all of that had happened to such a wonderful person like Mikey. And his poor brother... he was only ten! Mikey sniffed a little and then began to speak again, stuttering as it was clearly hard for him to keep speaking.

"A-after that things just got worse. I was constantly bullied every day and some people even insulted my brother, saying he deserved to die. I got into fights and always ended up getting hurt, and tried to fake being ill to be allowed to stay at home by making myself sick and stuff" He gulped. "I was losing all hope and I didn't know what to do anymore without my brother. He was my life. I always looked up to him and he protected me.. and they took him away!" He cried into my shoulder. He attempted to keep speaking. "That was when I moved schools and met you, and I finally had a friend again. Of course I still miss my brother every day, but you helped to numb the pain". Mikey said. I really meant that much to him? "You stopped me from being alone anymore, and I'm so grateful for that".

Mikey was scared of being alone. Just like I was. I thought of Gerard, how he had promised me I would never be alone, and brought Mikey to me. Maybe he had done this to help Mikey too? But did Mikey have a connection with him like this? And plus, I didn't even know who Gerard was. And Mikey would probably think I was mental if I told him that I had an 'Imaginary friend'.

"I know this sounds crazy" Mikey began. "But sometimes I swear I can still hear my brother talking to me. He just helps me when I'm hurt - he's still there for me like he always was. Is that crazy?" He asked.

"That's not crazy at all" I said, stunned. This was sounding all too familiar. I decided to pursue this subject. "So do you just hear him, not see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw him the first time I heard his voice, but I was in a state as it was only a few months after he died, so I must have imagined it. But I swear I do hear him sometimes still, I can't be imagining that" Mikey said.

So I could see someone but not hear them, and Mikey could hear someone but not see them? There was no way that this could be a coincidence. This was all too familiar, and it was scaring me. I couldn't remember what Gerard's voice had sounded like when he spoke to me, but I knew that it had happened.

"And you're 100% sure that it's your brother's voice that you're hearing?" I asked.

"Positive. We spent every single day together as children. I'll always remember his voice"

How was this happening to both of us? Mikey didn't know anything about me being able to see someone and have similar experiences. But were there two ghosts communting with us... or possibly...

I gasped. It couldn't be true. There was no way. Was I crazy? But that would make Mikey crazy too. I just knew that I had to make some sense of this, and I had to know if what I suspected was infact true. There was just one thing I had to ask Mikey, and it was going to change my life forever.

"Mikey, what was your brother's name?" I asked, looking straight towards him.

He looked back and without hesitation, said the one thing that I had been hoping he wasn't going to say.

"His name was Gerard"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank's POV

Holy shit. The ghost that had been with me for nearly nine years now and helped me through all that had happened to me.. was Mikey's _brother. _I couldn't believe it. I knew that I needed to tell him, he had a right to know. And then together we could try and work out why Gerard was communicating with us. There had to be a reason - some sort of unfinished business he had to do before he could go to heaven, like in the movies. But what?

I knew that I needed to be sure that Gerard was definitely Mikey's brother first though, and that it was not just some sort of weird coincidence.

"Are you okay Frank? You've been silent for a few minutes now" Mikey asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, sorry about that. I was just wondering - do you have any pictures of Gerard? I've never seen any" I asked him. I could remember Gerard's face well, so if I saw a picture, I'd be able to tell if it was him.

"Yeah, most are in our attic but I have one here.." Mikey said, getting his wallet out from his pocket and pulling a load of his cards out to get to the picture, finally finding it, and pulling out the photograph. He brought it over and handed it to me and I looked at it. It was a family photograph. The first person I recognised was Mikey, he looked about 5 or 6 here. His mousy-brown hair was hanging over his face and he had a broad, cheesy smile on his face that was quite amusing. Mikey was holding hands with his Mom, who looked much younger back then than now. On her right was Mikey's father, and on her left was his Grandma, Elena. I had seen her quite a few times and she was lovely, and always knew exactly how to cheer people up. And they were clearly very happy, with matching grins on all their faces.

But it was the other person in the photograph that made my heart stop, my head go dizzy, and my breathing cease. Next to Mikey with his arms wrapped tightly around Mikey's shoulders, was Gerard. My Gerard. He looked about 9 here and was wearing a batman top with the symbol on it. His hair was slightly shorter than how I had always seen it, but it was still hanging messily over his face in the same way. He had a cheeky smile on his face like the others, and was leaning in to Mikey. It was clear that they were really close as kids.

The thing that really got me though, was what was different about Gerard. Whenever I saw him he was always glowing, with that strange white mist around him. He had pure, angelic skin and gorgeous, bright green eyes. In this picture he wasn't glowing, and he just looked... real. He was a person. A real person. He was alive. I liked seeing him like this.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I realised what a beautiful family they had all been together, and how Gerard had been cruelly taken away from them, wrecking everything. The only thing to stop me bursting into tears right then was the sound of Mikey's voice next to me.

"This photo was taken about 5 months before he died, we had all had a picnic at the park because I had just turned six that day and we were all so happy so we took a picture together, it's the last truly happy memory I have left of him" Mikey said.

"That's... Awful" I said. I really didn't know what else to say. I was upset and angry that such a beautiful person had lost his life, especially in such a stupid way. And the fact that no one even tried to help him as he lay dying on the road...

Gerard had been helping me for all these years even though we never actually knew eachother, and I knew that I needed to do everything I could to help him. I needed to tell Mikey the truth, and then maybe we could talk to Gerard together and find a way to help him.

"Mikey, I need to tell you something. I think you should know tha-"

I was cut off by my Mom screaming up the stairs (and she was loud!)

"Food's down here boys! Come down now!" she shouted.

"Tell me after?" Mikey said, wiping his tear stained eyes and patting me on the back. I nodded and we went downstairs. It would just have to wait for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mikey's POV

I really wanted to know what Frank wanted to tell me. Why was he so interested in my brother? I suppose it was because I had managed to keep Gerard a secret from him for so long. Why did I have to tell him about hearing Gerard's voice. I must have sounded so crazy. That's just not a normal thing to do. But I knew I wasn't lying, I could hear him speaking to me. Just softly when I was sad like he used to when we were little, he would just whisper things to me like "shh Mikey it's okay, you're going to be fine, I promise". That was the sort of thing I was hearing in my head now too. At first I thought that it was just a stage of mourning, and it just made me feel better to hear his voice in my head. But then I realised that it was real. Sometimes he would say things like "Mikey, be careful" right before something bad would happen. He only ever said short sentences or words though, and I could never have a conversation with him. It was like he couldn't hear me, but he knew when something was going to happen to me or when I was sad. As much as I wanted to talk to him, this was still better than nothing. He was looking after me, just like he promised he always would.

Frank and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I was surprised to find two pizzas on the table, one pepperoni for me, and one cheese and tomato for Frank (as he was a vegetarian). There was also a huge bowl of curly fries in the middle. Mrs Iero must have been in a good (and sober) mood today. The fact was that she was a lovely woman, but her mood could change so quickly and unexpectedly. I gained a lot of respect for Frank when I found out about all the times she had hit him, but he had never lashed out back at her. He had just taken the hits until she felt better about herself, as he did with his Dad as well. Frank's bruises were awful.

We sat at the table as Mrs Iero walked back into the room, smiling when she saw me.

"Well hello Mikey! How are you?" She asked me.

"Very good thanks Mrs Iero! This food looks amazing!" I smiled. She smiled back.

"No problem, I hope you boys enjoy it. I'm going out tonight so you can buy a couple of films on the TV if you want. I'll be back late"

Frank dropped his pizza, his mood clearly turning into the worst. I knew exactly why. By 'going out', Mrs Iero meant that she was going out to drink, and so would clearly come home very drunk, angry and abusive as always. She walked over to Frank, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her purse.

"I love you darling!" She said to him. He grunted in response, refusing to look at her and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice seeing you Mikey!" She said to me as she walked out the door.

"You too Mrs Iero".

Frank's POV

That stupid bitch was going out drinking again. It was just the other night that she stumbled into the door and fell in the hallway, laying down in her own sick. And I had to clean it up and help her to her bed. I didn't like when she was drunk infront of Mikey, and I knew that he would see her when she got back later. I had already been in a bad mood thinking about Gerard, and now this had made it ten times worse. I suddenly didn't feel up to telling Mikey about Gerard yet, it could wait until tomorrow or later tonight. I didn't need any more drama tonight, but I'd eventually tell him.

After we finished the food, we went into the living room to buy some movies. We bought all four Paranormal Activity movies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and (to Mikey's delight) one of the Harry Potter films - the Half-blood Prince. That one was our shared favourite. The night went on normally and we were 3/4 of the way through the third Paranormal Activity film when I realised that Mikey was asleep next to me. How could he fall asleep watching PARANORMAL ACTIVITY? It wasn't even that it was scary - but that it was fucking hilarious. Especially when the lady got dragged down the hallway by the ghost in the second movie.

I turned the film off, sitting in the dim light of the lamp on the counter next to the couch. I stood up, swinging Mikey's legs up onto the couch so that he was laying on it, and then putting a blanket over him. He could sleep there tonight, and I would take the floor.

I left the room to go and get my covers and a pillow from my room, walking up the stairs and down the dark hallway. I passed the open bathroom door and looked in, and was shocked and did a double take when I thought I saw a white face staring back at me. But I looked again and it was just my own reflection in the mirror on the wall. Damn horror movies making me paranoid. But it happened again on the way to my room, where I thought I saw someone out the corner of my eye. I turned and of course, there was nothing there.

I grabbed the covers and returned to the living room, hearing Mikey's chainsaw-like snoring from the other side of the house. I turned to put my covers on the floor next to the couch, and that's when I saw the face for the third time. But it wasn't a demon. It was Gerard. He was standing on the side of the couch where Mikey's head was, staring right down at his face. If the light hadn't been on and Gerard had looked scarier, it would have been the perfect scene for a rad horror film. I stared in disbelief at Gerard, until he seemed to notice and turned to look at me. He still looked the same as always - black hair falling over his pale, white face, and the white hospital gown on with his bare feet. I studied him a little. He would have been nineteen had he been alive, and he definitely looked like he was about that age now. But did ghosts age?

As if he had read my mind, he shook his head. He stared blankly at me and then looked at Mikey and his gaze softened a bit. I could tell that Mikey meant a lot to him. He reached out his hand and brushed Mikey's cheek, and Mikey stirred a little but remained asleep. Could Mikey feel that?

Gerard then walked slowly over to me, and I resisted the urge to smile. It was so great to be seeing him again. But wait, did that mean something bad was about to happen?

When Gerard was standing directly infront of me, he brought his hand up to my face. His hand cupped my cheek and he smiled a little. _I definitely need to tell Mikey everything tomorrow, _I thought. Gerard pulled his hand back, shock rushing over his face. He must have somehow heard my thoughts again. He looked fairly angry, and shook his head a few times.

"I-" He put his hand over my mouth, stopping me from talking. He pointed to Mikey - he obviously didn't want me waking him. Gerard looked back at me, moving his hand again to stroke my cheek. I still couldn't feel anything, and that upset me. He frowned when I did, and then from the way he was fading I could tell that he needed to go. He looked upset about going though, like he was trying to stay but something was forcing him to leave. He realised he was fighting a losing battle and put his hand over mine, as he always did when he visited me. He smiled again, and then as he was disappearing, pointed to Mikey again. Gerard completely disappeared and the mist vanished. All that was left was a message on the wall behind Mikey that he had left, and that vanished too right after I had read it. It said in rough black letters:

"_Don't tell him."_


End file.
